Mi Perdición
by SarahMichelleAckerman
Summary: Esta es la única solución que se pudo encontrar: Venganza.
1. 00

_ATENCIÓN: Esta historia es completamente distinta a la original. Si esperas que tenga similitud o continuidad con el manga o el anime, podrías decepcionarte._

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La trama de la historia es de mi propiedad.**

.❤.

 _¿Acaso todos creen que la persona que está hoy a su lado estará allí mañana?_

\- _Levi Ackerman._

.❤.

 **-Levi-**

Otro día más sin poder dormir como Dios manda. Otro día más de trabajo en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Otro día más con nuevos reclutas siendo asignados a mi escuadrón. Otro día más en el mismo infierno.

Siempre he dicho que no hay que arrepentirnos de las decisiones que tomemos, por más difícil que nos resulte. Sin embargo, hay a quienes les resulta casi imposible el no mirar atrás, y su arrepentimiento sólo les ha traído dolor y sufrimiento.

Perdí a mis primeros compañeros de escuadrón, a mis amigos, porque tomé una decisión equivocada. Fue difícil aceptarlo, sí, pero logré salir adelante y ser quien soy ahora gracias a este pensamiento.

Lamentablemente, hay ocasiones en las que una decisión equivocada podría llevarme a una muerte segura.

 _Espero que este no sea el caso._

Ella llegó a mi oficina una tarde lluviosa, tiritando de frío debido a sus prendas empapadas y con una pequeña maleta resguardada entre sus brazos. Gotas de agua helada caían por las puntas de su cabello azabache, así como caían por su bastante mojada sudadera, y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza profunda que llegó a atravesarme y darme un escalofrío. No es necesario obviar el hecho de que me volví loco al haberle permitido entrar a mi oficina en esas fachas, pero algo en su mirada me hizo sentir compasión por ella.

 **Compasión.**

\- ¿Es usted el capitán Levi Ackerman? – preguntó con una voz apagada, fría.

\- Tsk, ¿qué se te ofrece, mocosa? – inquirí con prisa, evitando mirar al suelo lleno de suciedad provocada por sus botas enlodadas.

\- Es un placer conocerlo – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí, aunque de placer no vi nada en su rostro – mi nombre es Mikasa Jaeger, soy hija del doctor Grisha Jaeger...

\- Al grano las formalidades, mocosa. ¿A qué viniste? – la interrumpí sintiéndome de pronto estresado.

La mocosa parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, porque abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido, además que sus ojos se ensombrecieron de un momento a otro. Estaba colmando mi paciencia.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que la falta de concentración probablemente se debía al frío que sentía, por lo que me quité mi capa para entregársela, la cual rechazó renuente, pero hice caso omiso y la coloqué alrededor de sus hombros, cambiando su fría expresión a una de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias... Sé que esto es muy repentino y que seguramente tiene cosas que hacer, pero verá... he viajado hasta acá desde muy lejos para pedirle un favor...

La animé a que siguiera hablando con un movimiento de mano, pero la mocosa seguía sin saber qué decir, como si fuera muy difícil o complicado lo que tenía que pedirme. Suspiré acumulando toda la paciencia posible y esperé a que hablara de nuevo, lo que eventualmente hizo.

\- Quería saber si podría formar parte de su equipo en la Legión, que me entrene usted y me ayude a convertirme en una soldado...

\- Mocosa, hay un procedimiento para eso. – interrumpí de nuevo ya harto de perder mi tiempo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero no tuve oportunidad de entrenar, y mi familia... - su voz se cortó después de pronunciar estas palabras y le dio paso al silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo, a decir verdad.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, hecho que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. No era la primera vez que alguien venía a mí con la intención de pedirme ese favor, pero lamentablemente hay un protocolo que se debe seguir, y la Legión necesita de reclutas que sean capaces de soportar todo tipo de desafíos impuestos por las tropas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, esta fue la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir tal compasión, que no pude correrla del lugar.

\- Te propongo algo, mocosa. No puedo cederte un lugar en mi escuadrón, pero para serte honesto, necesito que alguien se encargue de todo el papeleo relacionado con las reuniones de la Policía Militar y la Legión, entre otras cosas. ¿Crees que puedas ser capaz de eso? – ofrecí con voz lo más neutra posible, sin mostrar mi impaciencia ni estrés.

Como esperaba, su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse y ahora su voz parecía tan filosa como las dagas de mi equipo tridimensional.

\- No vine hasta acá para hacer de secretaria, capitán. – esta última palabra la pronunció con repulsión, y no era para menos.

\- Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por ahora, y quién sabe, tal vez con el tiempo si demuestras ser eficaz, pueda decidirme a entrenarte personalmente. – me crucé de brazos esperando su reacción a mi oferta.

La azabache se lo pensó por un momento, al parecer teniendo una discusión interna con su conciencia. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro y me miró nuevamente con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

 _La había convencido._

\- De acuerdo. Acepto. – dijo sin más.

\- Está bien, pero primero... quítate esas botas, por piedad. – pedí señalándolas.

Ella obedeció y se las quitó dejándolas a un lado, pero el frío piso le provocó un escalofrío. Busqué entre mis cosas y encontré unas botas que, a pesar de que tal vez no eran de su talla, eran mucho mejor que las de ella, que podían enfermarla –y ensuciar más el cuartel, para ser honesto-. Le entregué las botas secas y limpias y ella se las puso sin chistar, y aunque noté que le apretaron un poco, no se quejó en lo absoluto.

Asentí con la cabeza y le indiqué que saliera de la oficina para poder mostrarle dónde sería su habitación. Caminamos a paso lento por los pasillos, ella atenta a cada rincón del cuartel de la Legión.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, las ventanas están demasiado sucias, tsk._

Contemplé su perfil mientras iba distraída y me di cuenta que llevaba las muñecas vendadas debajo de esa sudadera vieja. Sabía que lo más probable era que esta chica guardaba miles de secretos, pero también los descubriría con el tiempo.

 _O eso es lo que quiero creer._

Dimos un par de vueltas por el enorme cuartel, hasta que llegamos a un amplio pasillo lleno de habitaciones que eran ocupadas tanto por los mocosos reclutas como por miembros de alto rango. La azabache me miró con impaciencia conforme seguimos avanzando, y no fue hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo que me detuve y la invité a pasar a su nueva habitación.

Era un pequeño cuarto donde apenas cabía una cama individual y un cajón para que acomodara sus pertenencias, había una ventana –bastante sucia, cabe señalar- con una vista en dirección hacia los jardines de entrenamiento, y una que otra telaraña adornaba las paredes debido al tiempo que fue abandonada esta habitación.

La mocosa volvió a mirarme, esta vez con reproche, y sin poder reclamarme se adentró en el lugar seguida de mí y echó un vistazo antes de hablar.

\- ¿No hay cuarto de baño? – preguntó con una tensa línea formada por sus labios.

\- Hay uno para que todas las reclutas lo utilicen, está justo a la vuelta de este pasillo. – indiqué restándole importancia.

El pánico se apoderó de su rostro, pero de inmediato fue reemplazado por su expresión fría y neutra.

 _Debo admitir que se parece a mí en ese aspecto._

\- Está bien, capitán. Tengo una última pregunta para usted. – dijo también con voz neutra como su mirada.

\- Dime.

Sacó de su maletín unos cuantos papeles y sobres, colocándolos sobre el pequeño cajón con sumo cuidado. Me asomé con curiosidad para verlos, pero al parecer estaban en blanco. La chica se giró hacia mí y volví a enderezarme, cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja, insistiéndole que continuara.

\- ¿Dónde es la oficina de correo? – preguntó algo angustiada.

\- No hay oficina de correo, simplemente sal del cuartel y coloca tus cartas en el buzón rojo. Por las mañanas vendrán a recoger las cartas y paquetes y a la vez dejarán el correo correspondiente en el buzón azul. – traté de explicarle lo más claramente posible, con temor de que fuera complicado de entender, pero ella pareció captarlo a la primera.

\- Muchas gracias. Lo veré en la mañana entonces. – se despidió y casi me sacó a empujones de la habitación.

\- Mikasa... espera. – traté de resistirme lo mejor que pude, cosa que no fue nada difícil viniendo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Ella se detuvo y me miró con nerviosismo.

\- Dígame, capitán.

\- Necesito tus papeles, un informe de tus habilidades, y... - me vi interrumpido por ella, quien de inmediato se aproximó sacando un montón de papeles del maletín.

\- Sí, aquí tiene. – me los entregó de una manera algo tosca, pues al parecer llevaba algo de prisa por quedarse sola.

Después de verificar que en efecto tenía todo lo que necesitaba, asentí una vez más con la cabeza y salí de la habitación, no sin antes hacer el saludo de la Legión en forma de despedida. La azabache respondió de la misma manera y cerró la puerta de su nueva habitación con delicadeza.

No sé si hice lo correcto al aceptar a esta mocosa extraña en el cuartel, pero lo averiguaría muy pronto.

 **-Mikasa-**

Al fin sola en mi habitación. Debo apresurarme si es que quiero que mi carta llegue a tiempo.

Me senté al borde de la cama y empecé mi redacción, ignorando el temblor en mi mano provocado por la emoción.

 _Querido Eren:_

 _Te tengo excelentes noticias, el enano idiota es tan idiota como pensé, me permitió quedarme en el cuartel como su ayudante. No es que me agrade mucho la idea de hacer de su sirvienta-secretaria, pero al menos puedo estar cerca de él._

 _Al menos podré cumplir con la promesa que les hice a mamá y a papá mucho antes de lo que pensábamos._

 _No te preocupes por mí, los papeles falsos que me han dado funcionaron a la perfección y no me han descubierto._

 _Te extraño, también a Grisha y a Carla, pero estaré de regreso en casa muy pronto._

 _Recuerda cubrirme lo mejor que puedas._

 _Confía en mí._

 _Atentamente._

\- _Mikasa Ackerman._

Una vez terminada la carta, la guardé en un sobre perfectamente sellado y me dirigí al buzón rojo que mencionó el enano capitán.

 _Muy pronto tendrás tu merecido, Levi Ackerman._


	2. 01

_El flujo del tiempo siempre es cruel. Su velocidad parece ser diferente para cada persona, pero nadie puede cambiarlo. Una cosa que no cambia con el tiempo son los recuerdos de tu juventud._  
 _\- Sheik._

 **-Mikasa-**

Apenas y pude dormir en la incómoda cama que me tocó tener, pero no importa mientras tenga la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Unos golpes en la puerta me levantaron de la cama, y para mi sorpresa frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de coleta y gafas que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En sus manos sostenía una chaqueta igual a la suya así como un pantalón blanco, una camisa gris y unas botas cafés.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, me da mucho gusto conocerte, Mikasa - saludó energéticamente y me entregó la vestimenta en sus manos - El capitán Levi me pidió que te trajera tu nuevo uniforme, y te manda a decir que te espera en su oficina en 15 minutos. Yo te recomiendo que primero te des una ducha, Levi es algo... especial, respecto a la limpieza - me guiñó un ojo antes de continuar - Mucha suerte en tu primer día, ¡que te diviertas con el enano!

Y cerró la puerta sin más, sin dejarme pronunciar palabra siquiera. Suspiré con pesadez y tomé algo de ropa interior para cambiarme después de la ducha, encontrándome con la capa que el capitán me ofreció el día anterior.

 _Será mejor que se la devuelva._

La doblé con cuidado y la puse entre mi uniforme nuevo, salí de la habitación dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño y por fortuna no me encontré a nadie más en el camino

El cuarto era bastante grande, suficiente como para que en él se pudieran duchar al menos unas 20 personas. Para ser un baño que utilizan los soldados todos los días, estaba bastante limpio y reluciente, lo que me dio la confianza suficiente para ducharme sin problemas.

Ya terminada mi ducha y vestida con mi uniforme, me apresuré hasta la oficina del enano, cruzándome con las miradas curiosas de algunos reclutas que vagaban por el lugar. Decidí ignorarlos.

Cuando por fin me detuve frente a la oficina y se me permitió entrar, un delicioso aroma a comida llamó la atención de mi nariz. El enano estaba sentado frente a su escritorio bebiendo una taza de té, y sobre el escritorio del capitán había una bandeja llena de comida, lo que me hizo avanzar hasta allí con un hambre voraz bastante evidente en mi rostro. Por desgracia, antes de llegar a mi objetivo el capitán habló.

\- Llegas tarde, mocosa. Siéntate - dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo.

\- No es mi culpa que me avisaran poco tiempo antes que tenía que estar aquí - respondí mientras obedecía y me devolvía el mismo tono frío y seco que él me dió. - Aquí tiene, gracias por evitar que muriera de frío ayer - añadí sintiendo un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en mis mejillas, por lo que desvié la mirada intentando ocultarlo.

 _Tsk, qué vergonzoso._

El capitán suspiró y dejó la taza de té a un lado, tomó su capa y la guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Una vez terminó, habló firmemente mirándome a los ojos.

\- Te quiero aquí a las 7 de la mañana en punto. Todos los días. Necesito que recojas el correo antes de venirte acá y que te asegures de traerme sólo el que sea para mí, lo demás lo recogerán sus respectivos dueños. ¿Queda claro, Jaeger? - finalizó con la misma expresión dura en su rostro.

 _A ver cuánto le dura el gusto._

\- Sí, señor. - respondí con mi voz lo más neutra posible.

\- Bien, te preparé el desayuno. - indicó señalando la bandeja frente a mí. - Come antes de que se enfríe, y cuando termines lavarás los trastes en la cocina.

Yo sólo asentí y llevé un pedazo de _omelette_ a mi boca. Estaba bastante malo.

Manteniendo mi neutralidad lo mejor posible, me aseguré de terminar el desayuno sin quejas y afortunadamente el té negro que hizo me quitó el sabor amargo que el omelette me había dejado.

 _No vuelvo a comer algo preparado por él._

\- Capitán, ¿le parece si también hago el desayuno? - pregunté tratando de evitar sonar muy obvia, y por fortuna lo logré.

\- Tsk... está bien, si insistes. - respondió mientras abría el sobre de una carta. - Tenemos 5 minutos antes de irnos, ¿te ha surgido alguna duda que quieras responder?

 _Si, ¿venderán sarcófagos que estén a su altura?_

\- Me intriga su apellido, capitán. - comenté evitando que la emoción se apoderara de mí. - Los Ackerman son una raza que está casi extinta, ¿no es así? ¿Conoce a más? - pregunté casi sin aliento.

El capitán entrecerró los ojos y levantó un brazo colocándolo sobre el escritorio mostrando un vendaje que le envolvía la muñeca, lo que aceleró mi corazón del nerviosismo. Lo más discreta que pude, jalé un poco la manga de mi chaqueta para cubrirme

\- Muchos me han preguntado algo como eso, y a todos les he dado la misma respuesta y tú no eres la excepción. No hablo de mi familia, ni de mi pasado. ¿Queda claro? - el tono de su voz se tornó tan frío que podría jurar que me causó un escalofrío.

 _¿Por qué no habla de ellos? ¿Teme que los demás sepan el monstruo que es?_

Pude notar que en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, y yo sabía que seguramente era culpa lo que sentía al pensar en ellos

 _Ya veremos, hablarás tarde o temprano, maldito_

\- Sí, capitán - respondí casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a una reunión. Mañana recibiremos nuevos reclutas y seguramente querrán que me encargue de ellos. - exclamó con cansancio, como si no le agradara para nada esa tarea. - Pero antes, a lavar esos trastes

Asentí y me levanté de mi asiento casi al mismo tiempo que él. Se adelantó hasta la puerta y la abrió esperando a que yo saliera. Recogí la bandeja acomodando todo y caminé hacia él manteniendo mi semblante serio.

Una vez fuera, nos topamos una vez más con la mujer sonriente llamada Hanji.

\- ¡Oh! Qué bien, han salido. Erwin los está esperando. - exclamó con la misma energía de hace rato - Levi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo fruncir el ceño - ¿A solas? - añadió mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

Suspiré con pesadez y les di la espalda alejándome de ellos, al menos hasta que la voz del enano me hizo detenerme.

\- Espérame en la cocina, te alcanzo en unos minutos.

Y sin más me dirigí hasta la cocina, donde me dediqué a la ardua labor de lavar trastes. Mi atención se vio dirigida hasta un cuchillo solitario entre los trastes limpios y la tentación de tomarlo pudo conmigo

 _Tsk. Primero necesito respuestas._

 **-Levi-**

La loca cuatro ojos me atacó con un interrogatorio que estoy seguro formuló en cuanto le mencioné a la mocosa. No estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas, ni tampoco para soportarla a ella en sí.

\- El amargado y frío Levi Ackerman ablandó su corazón y le ha dado asilo a una hermosa jovencita. ¿Será que por fin quiere sentar cabeza? - canturreó la loca dando vueltas alrededor mío.

\- Al diablo, cuatro ojos. Sólo le di un empleo. - respondí con fastidio.

\- Uy, está bien, pero mira que hay chicas aquí a las que les gustaría ser tu asistente personal. - continuó guiñándome un ojo.

Yo en cambio rodé los míos y seguí mi camino a paso veloz, no quería llegar tarde a la reunión.

Con Hanji detrás, llegué hasta la cocina y me asomé casi con sigilo; la mocosa estaba parada viendo hacia el horizonte por la ventana.

No me había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía un perfil bastante... prometedor.

 _Tsk, menos mal que la loca cuatro ojos no escucha lo que mi mente dice._

Al parecer no notó nuestra presencia por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, y Hanji me dio un codazo en el brazo que me hizo mirarla asesinamente. Me devolvió la vista con la misma picardía de antes, y en respuesta sólo rodé los ojos.

Mikasa pareció sentir que era observada, porque volteó de pronto a vernos.

 _Espera... ¿Está llorando?_

Definitivamente lloraba, porque de inmediato limpió sus ojos dándonos la espalda y una vez que se sintió lista para enfrentarnos volvió a mirarnos, sin rastro de las lágrimas que hacía pocos segundos la inundaban.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó con su voz serena, como si nada.

Asentí y miré a Hanji indicándole así que se hiciera a un lado. La cuatro ojos obedeció y partimos los tres hasta la sala de reuniones, sin pronunciar palabra.

Erwin ya nos esperaba impaciente, y la reunión se llevó a cabo justo cuando tomamos nuestros lugares con los demás reclutas

 _Qué fastidio, el mismo discurso de siempre con las mismas personas de siempre. A excepción de Mikasa, claro..._

La mocosa que no apartó la vista de mí desde que la reunión comenzó. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco incómodo, y se lo hice saber mirándola casi con fuego saliendo de mis ojos.

Ella simplemente me sonrió y apartó la vista hacia el comandante.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

\- ... Por lo que sugiero que el capitán Levi sea quien entrene a los nuevos reclutas, teniendo él habilidades que hacen honor a su título como ''el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad''. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Levi? – me preguntó Erwin desde su lugar frente a mí, sabiendo perfectamente que muy a mi pesar mi respuesta sería positiva.

\- Tsk... Espero que esos mocosos buenos para nada sepan obedecer órdenes. – pronuncié con molestia, y como siempre, Erwin rió por lo bajo.

\- Está decidido entonces. – sin decir más, el comandante se levantó y lo siguieron los demás.

Pensé que sería libre para irme, pero Erwin se aproximó de pronto hacia mí.

 _O más bien, hacia Mikasa._

\- Mucho gusto, novata. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, quien le devolvió el saludo.

\- El gusto es mío, comandante – respondió con una amplia sonrisa que no le había visto antes. – soy Mikasa Jaeger, el capitán Levi fue muy amable al aceptarme en la Legión. – continuó mirando hacia mí, lo que me hizo notar que su sonrisa era bastante forzada.

\- Sí que lo fue, no es normal en él aceptar a una persona así como así, debes haberlo impresionado mucho. – añadió Erwin guiñándole un ojo.

 _Tsk... sigo aquí, par de imbéciles..._

\- Es un honor trabajar para el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, estoy muy agradecida. – la mocosa se inclinó un poco en modo de reverencia hacia mí y yo sólo levanté una ceja, sintiéndome extraño, demasiado alabado para mi gusto.

\- Bien, Levi, creo que encontraste a alguien confiable. Te felicito – dijo Erwin dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Tsk... vámonos ya. – ordené a la mocosa y sin esperarla salí de ese lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y deduje que sería la mocosa, pero antes de poder seguir mi camino, unas grandes manos me detuvieron de los hombros y me giraron para ver a la persona detrás de mí.

\- Erwin, qué mier... - sin dejarme pronunciar nada más, el comandante cubrió mi boca con su mano mirándome con severidad.

\- Levi, escucha con atención. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. – murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo. – Si confías en Mikasa, no tengo inconveniente en que la aceptes en la Legión, pero si no... Necesito que me lo digas ahora.

Su preocupado rostro terminó contagiándome, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no podía arrepentirme de mi decisión.

\- Erwin, confío en ella. Tranquilízate, a veces eres demasiado precavido. – rodé mis ojos mostrando mi fastidio cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte migraña, maldita sea.

\- Nunca se es demasiado precavido, Levi – murmuró con su voz grave. – Pero si estás seguro... está bien, confiaré en ti.

\- Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir con ella para indicarle unos trabajos que debe realizar – finalicé con el saludo de la legión y le di la espalda, ahora si continuando mi camino lo más rápido que pude, frotándome la frente con mi mano tratando de soportar el dolor.

 **-Mikasa-**

El comandante me ordenó acomodar unas cosas antes de irme de la sala de reuniones, y siendo él un rango mayor, debía obedecerlo. Seguramente el capitán se molestaría y me daría un sermón por llegar tarde a su oficina, pero honestamente me importa muy poco.

 _Veremos cuánto tiempo más es capaz de darme órdenes._

Salí del lugar y me apresuré hasta la oficina del enano. Por suerte, los pasillos estaban vacíos una vez más y me evité las miradas curiosas de los reclutas. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ello, después de todo soy una extraña que fue aceptada por el frío y amargado capitán Levi Ackerman.

Llegué a la oficina y entré sin siquiera avisar, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al capitán tumbado en el suelo.

 _Maldito... si vas a morirte, será en mis manos._

De inmediato me arrodillé junto a él y chequé su pulso, que seguía latente. Suspiré aliviada y revisé su pálido rostro con cuidado, buscando algún indicio de lo que pudo pasar. Acomodé su cabeza bajo un cojín del sillón y casi volé por un vaso de agua. Justo en el momento que sus labios tocaron el vaso, el capitán abrió los ojos algo desorientado.

\- ¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede escucharme? – solté una pregunta tras otra, casi podría decirse que me mostré preocupada.

\- Tsk... maldición. – respondió con voz débil, tratando de ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué le pasó, capitán? – insistí.

Él miró a su alrededor y llevó una mano a su frente para frotarla. Yo esperé pacientemente a que respondiera y lo sostuve con mis brazos para evitar que volviera a caer.

\- Sólo me mareé un poco, suele pasarme con todo el cúmulo de estrés. – respondió con un susurro.

\- ¿Estrés? ¿Sabe lo que es bueno contra el estrés? – lo llevé hasta el sillón para que pudiera sentarse – Un masaje.

\- Tsk... mocosa, no dejo que nadie me toque... - reclamó intentando empujarme en vano.

\- No sea terco y déjese consentir – respondí rodando los ojos.

Al parecer, mis palabras surtieron efecto, porque se giró dándome la espalda y con cuidado se fue quitando la chaqueta.

 _Esto es demasiado fácil._

Con la chaqueta ya a un lado, llevé mis manos hasta sus... fornidos hombros, iniciando con el masaje. En verdad estaba muy tenso, y con solo tocarlo se retorcía por lo tenso que estaba

\- Capitán, relájese. – ordené empezando a impacientarme.

\- Tsk... - fue lo único que recibí como respuesta.

Sintiendo sus hombros un poco más relajados, me vi en la libertad de llevar una de mis manos hacia la parte trasera de mi pantalón, donde guardé el pequeño cuchillo que me encontré unas horas antes en la cocina. Lo observé fijamente por unos segundos y a mi mente llegaron esas simples palabras que cambiaron mi vida para siempre.

 _Todo sea por Levi Ackerman._

Cerré los ojos envolviéndome en recuerdos del pasado

 _Mi antiguo hogar._

 _La sonrisa de mamá y papá._

 _La llegada de esos hombres irrumpiendo en nuestro hogar._

 _Los gritos de papá pidiéndonos que huyamos._

 _Las lágrimas de mamá al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de papá._

 _Esos hombres golpeando a mamá hasta la muerte._

 _Todo sea por Levi Ackerman, dijeron ellos._

Abrí los ojos de golpe volviendo a la realidad, y lágrimas incontables se resbalaron por mis mejillas de forma tan silenciosa que el capitán Levi ni siquiera notó la lucha que tenía conmigo misma

La mano que sostenía el cuchillo temblaba de forma descontrolada, y lo apretaba tanto que terminé haciéndome daño.

Levi entonces pareció notar que algo extraño debía estar pasando, porque la mano que le hacía el masaje empezó a apretarle el hombro de tal forma que podía lastimarlo también.

\- ¿Mikasa? – preguntó de pronto aún dándome la espalda. - ¿Todo bien?

Rápidamente guardé el cuchillo de nuevo y proseguí con el masaje, incapaz de pronunciar nada.

 _Aún no. Necesito respuestas, necesito saber porqué._

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo sin parar, y sin previo aviso, el capitán se giró hacia mí y no pude ocultar mi rostro.

 _Maldición..._

Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Odié que pudiera ver esa debilidad en mí. Y de nuevo, sin avisar, sentí una gran y fuerte mano sobre mi nuca, arrastrando mi rostro hacia un lugar que me pareció bastante cálido y confortante, su pecho. Al parecer, notó que no tenía a dónde huir para ocultar mis lágrimas, y su acto de compasión fue ocultarme entre sus brazos.

Sin contenerme más, dejé salir todo mi dolor en forma de llanto sobre su pecho. Quería golpearlo, hacerle daño, pero a la vez me sentía mucho más tranquila con él protegiéndome de esa manera.

 _Te odio, Levi Ackerman. Y pagarás por hacerme esto._


	3. 02

_El odio es un lastre, y la vida es demasiado corta para estar siempre cabreado._

\- _Danny Vinyard_

.❤.

 **-Mikasa-**

Con la rabia consumiéndome, salí de aquella oficina dejando atrás a ese hombre que me llamaba a gritos, decidí ignorarlo.

 _¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? Cuando salí de casa ese día me decidí a terminar con su vida y pareció tan fácil..._

Pero no lo era. Se necesita de mucho más coraje del que me imaginé en ese entonces. Y además, se portó tan comprensivo conmigo desde el inicio...

 _Obviamente quiere confundirme. Salvar su pellejo, como siempre._

Aunque tampoco es que él tenga una idea del odio que le tengo...

 _Demonios, no sé qué hacer..._

Llegué a mi habitación con algunas lágrimas rebeldes escapándose de mis ojos todavía, y me tumbé en la cama a pensar, a pasar la noche en vela por culpa de ese enano y sus cálidos brazos protegiéndome de una tristeza que irónicamente él mismo formó en mí.

No sé cuánto dormí, si una hora o 5 minutos, pero al despertar con los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana sentí como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos. Me giré hacia el pequeño buró y vi la hora.

 _06:53_

Me levanté con un humor de los mil demonios.

 _No puede ser que la alarma no sonara._

Tomé mi uniforme y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, nuevamente vacío porque, obviamente, las demás reclutas ya debían estar despiertas y listas para iniciar el día. Veloz como un rayo, terminé de arreglarme y me dirigí al buzón para verificar si teníamos correspondencia.

Vaya que sí.

Me tardé aproximadamente 5 minutos más mientras buscaba las cartas dirigidas al capitán, hasta que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando encontré un sobre diferente a los demás, con mi nombre falso escrito con un tipo de letra que para mí es inconfundible.

 _Una carta de Eren._

Dejé el resto del correo en el buzón como el capitán me indicó y casi corrí hasta su oficina, llegando unos minutos tarde y siendo recibida, como era esperado, por el mal genio del enano.

\- Mocosa, ¿acaso no sabes leer el reloj? – preguntó ya con una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

\- Disculpe, me quedé dormida... - respondí estirando la mano con el correo, algo distraída por el cansancio.

\- Me imaginé – tomó el correo y se dedicó a revisarlo, mirando con curiosidad el sobre que se supone era para mí.

Reaccioné justo a tiempo para arrebatarle la carta de la mano, provocando que su mirada sorprendida y furiosa se posara sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Mikasa? – soltó con enfado.

\- Lo siento, es que olvidé que esto es para mí... - respondí algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Una carta de algún amante, tal vez? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡N-No! Es una carta de un familiar... - respondí sonrojándome y tratando de ocultarlo bajando la mirada.

El capitán sólo me observó en silencio. Parecía que sus ojos me escaneaban como rayos X, lo que me incomodó hasta tal punto de devolverle la mirada con furia, pero él ni se inmutó.

\- Hoy llegan los reclutas nuevos. Necesitaré que hagas una lista con sus nombres cuando se presenten. – comentó de pronto cambiando el tema.

\- De acuerdo, capitán. – asentí arrugando un poco el sobre en mis manos.

\- Y después te diré lo que sigue. Pero primero ve a desayunar algo, porque seguramente no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Necesitas animarte, Mikasa – me retó con la mirada, tomándome por sorpresa.

 _Ni se le ocurra mencionarlo, suficiente tuve con que me descontrolara llorando frente a usted._

\- Ah, y otra cosa... - dijo mientras leía una de sus cartas – Estaré fuera esta mañana, al igual que el comandante y Hanji. Hay un asunto que debemos arreglar. Si llegas a necesitar algo, házmelo saber con Molbit, él se encargará de decirle a Hanji.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré hacia la puerta deseando salir cuanto antes de allí, y por fortuna el enano no me lo impidió ni me hizo más preguntas, sólo permaneció en su asiento leyendo su correspondencia.

\- Un titán... ¿Qué? – alcancé a escuchar su murmullo antes de irme.

Salí apresuradamente y miré alrededor incontables veces hasta que llegué a la cocina, donde me decidí a por fin abrir la carta y leer.

Era una carta muy corta.

 _Mikasa,_

 _Espero que no hayas cometido alguna tontería. Mamá y papá están preocupados y yo no sé cómo lidiar con todo esto._

 _Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas._

\- _Eren Jaeger._

Me quedé paralizada no sé cuánto tiempo, intentando digerir el contenido de la carta que tenía en mis manos.

 _¿Cómo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que pienso? ... ¿Eren?_

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón justo cuando una chica castaña entraba en la cocina sigilosamente. Verme ahí casi le provoca un infarto.

\- ¡O-Oh! Lo siento, e-estaba buscando el baño y me perdí, jejejeje – soltó una risilla nerviosa mirando a todas direcciones a excepción de mi rostro. Yo simplemente suspiré y la observé con mayor detalle.

La chaqueta que traía puesta no era de la legión, sino más bien de las Tropas de Entrenamiento. Seguramente era una nueva recluta que, como dijo, se perdió, o que se escabulló hasta aquí tal vez para explorar el cuartel.

 _Como sea, no debería estar aquí._

\- El baño para las reclutas está justo al otro lado del cuartel, creo que debería acompañarte para que no vuelvas a perderte. – ofrecí sin muchas ganas, y la sonrisa nerviosa de la chica se congeló en su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban desilusión.

\- Eh... Está bien, no te preocupes, creo que ya se me fueron las ganas – dijo colocándose entre la puerta y yo, a lo que rodé los ojos y la empujé con tal fuerza que la chica casi cayó al suelo.

Resignada, salió detrás de mí y me confesó que lo único que quería era encontrar algo de comida, que moría de hambre ya que no había probado bocado desde su llegada aquí y que no le permitían comer nada hasta que la hayan asignado a un equipo. Sentí un poco de compasión por ella, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

\- Son las reglas, y si te descubren podrías meterte en un gran aprieto. – comenté lo más amablemente posible.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero sólo iba a tomar algo pequeño, en serio estoy muriendo. – me dijo con súplica.

La ignoré el resto del camino, hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y charlamos un rato sobre las tropas de entrenamiento.

\- La verdad fue muy duro, pero al menos logré superar cada prueba a la que fui sometida. ¿Pasaste tú por lo mismo? – preguntó muy emocionada por la anécdota que me contaba.

\- No, yo... - dudé por un segundo – yo no entrené en las tropas, el capitán Levi me dio trabajo como su asistente personal...

\- ¡Oh! Debe ser difícil por lo que he escuchado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad – exclamó asombrada.

 _Tsk, en realidad es un fastidio._

Hablamos durante horas, hasta que escuchamos que los veteranos de la legión habían regresado y que por fin comenzaría la presentación.

\- Deberíamos irnos o nos meteremos en problemas – dije saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Claro! Espera... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Mikasa... Jaeger

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sasha Blouse. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El camino hasta los jardines fue muy apresurado, tanto que cuando llegamos ni el capitán ni el comandante habían llegado aún. Nos encontramos a sus compañeros ya alineados y en posición. La castaña rápidamente se acomodó entre ellos y el comandante Erwin, una vez que vio que todos los reclutas estaban presentes, fue a presentarse frente a ellos y a darles un discurso que incluso a mí me erizó la piel.

\- Bienvenidos, nuevos reclutas. Soy el comandante Erwin Smith, es un placer conocerlos. Durante los años que he trabajado en la Legión, me he topado con todo tipo de personas y les aseguro que si han venido hasta acá con la intención de perjudicarnos, serán perseguidos y torturados de tal forma que desearán la muerte.

Tanto los reclutas como yo escuchábamos paralizados en nuestro lugar, sobre todo yo. Incluso creo que me puse algo pálida, porque podría jurar que dejé de respirar durante todo el tiempo que el comandante habló.

Sentí de pronto que alguien colocaba un objeto en mi mano, y dando un salto me giré para encontrarme con la severa mirada del capitán fijamente sobre mí. Estaba tan cerca que por instinto me giré de nuevo hacia donde estaba el comandante, sonrojándome como nunca.

 _Maldito enano._

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos y me encontré con una pequeña libreta de cuero roja en bastantes buenas condiciones, parecía nueva. Fue cuando empecé a hojearla que noté que no era así, la libreta contenía información de cientos de reclutas: desde sus habilidades en batalla, hasta su forma de defunción.

De pronto recordé el trabajo que tenía asignado, y rápidamente tomé el bolígrafo que venía incluido escribiendo atenta cada uno de los nombres.

Jean Kirschtein

La chica que me encontré en la cocina, Sasha Blouse

Ymir Fritz

Krista Lenz

Reiner Braun

Berdtholdt Hoover

Armin Arlert

 _Armin... ¿Arlert?_

Al escuchar su nombre, mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude evitar levantar la mirada para encontrarme con, efectivamente, mi amigo de la infancia.

Ahora sí estaba aterrada, había olvidado por completo que Armin se inscribió en las tropas de entrenamiento hace algunos años.

 _Pero... ¿Tenía que escoger precisamente la Legión de Reconocimiento?_

Estaba en problemas, en muy graves problemas. Armin no tenía ni idea de mi plan, y si se le escapaba decir mi verdadero apellido todo el esfuerzo que hice para llegar aquí se iría por el caño, además de que probablemente me ejecutarían por traición.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente para calmarme, hasta que escuché que el comandante hablaba de nuevo.

\- Sus nombres han quedado plasmados por siempre en la Legión de Reconocimiento, sus esfuerzos no serán en vano, sus logros serán reconocidos y sus corazones permanecerán fieles a la Legión. Les presento al capitán Levi Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y su líder de escuadrón.

El enano aún seguía a mi lado, por lo que cuando lo escuché suspirar tan cerca de mi oído me paralicé totalmente.

Levi caminó unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de Erwin, y todos los reclutas aplaudieron con emoción, admirándolo.

 _Sólo yo sé el miserable enano que es._

Ahora era el turno del capitán para hablar.

\- Como ya lo dijo el comandante Erwin, estarán bajo mis órdenes. – Su semblante tan frío había paralizado a todos. – Tengo una pregunta que hacer antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento. ¿Quién de ustedes conoce a un tal _Eren Jaeger_?

Si no me infarté antes, ahora estaba segura de que lo haría. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y de la nada, apareciendo a un lado del capitán, estaba mi hermano Eren, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos esmeralda.

'' _Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees''._

...

 **-Levi-**

Eren Jaeger, un titán cambiante que apareció de la nada cuando un grupo de titanes atacaba Trost. La noticia se nos hizo llegar demasiado tarde, cuando acabó con todos los titanes. El número de pérdidas fue impresionante, pero ese mocoso logró detenerlos con ese poder tan impresionante que tiene.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Se podía confiar en él realmente?

Pues esas dudas se resolverán con el paso del tiempo, cuando tenga un tiempo en la Legión de Reconocimiento y podamos vigilarlo, tal y como lo dijo Erwin en la corte esta mañana.

Fue mera suerte que la policía militar nos permitiera quedarnos con el mocoso, pero si algo sale mal, perderemos todo derecho de quedarnos con él y lo ejecutarán por traición.

 _Jaeger... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Mikasa Jaeger?_

Mis dudas sobre esa mocosa no hacen más que ir en aumento.


	4. 03

_El odio me llevó a la cárcel, el amor me dará la libertad._

\- _Rubin Carter_

.❤.

 **-Mikasa-**

Corrí con la suerte de no ser vista por mi amigo Armin cuando terminó la ceremonia, pero con Eren... La historia es diferente.

Si bien tenía indicaciones de esperar al capitán, no podía dejar que me descubrieran después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para lograr cumplir mi objetivo, así que me escabullí entre los soldados y me adentré en el cuartel aún con mi libreta de cuero en la mano. Todo parecía calmado y en orden, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas me erizó la piel.

\- Mikasa – pronunció como una daga.

\- Eren... - alcancé a titubear mientras me giraba sobre mi propio eje para enfrentarlo.

Parecía molesto, aunque siendo sincera él siempre tenía esa mirada filosa cuando se trataba de hablarme sobre algo, lo que fuera. Sus ojos color esmeralda me paralizaron por un momento, haciéndome sentir culpable por primera vez desde que pisé este lugar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó avanzando unos pasos hacia mí para acortar la poca distancia que teníamos.

\- Yo... Iba a la oficina del capitán para entregarle las notas que me pidió – balbuceé señalándole la libreta en mi mano. Él rodó los ojos.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, Mikasa – tomó mis brazos con sus fuertes manos, apretándome sin piedad.

\- Eren... Y tú sabes que no puedo simplemente quedarme cruzada de brazos – respondí aguantando las inmensas ganas de empujarlo.

Mi querido hermano dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió soltarme, agachando la mirada y frotando su sien en señal de estar reflexionando mis palabras. Yo sólo podía mirar sobre su hombro esperando que nadie más apareciera, y como si la vida me odiara, unos pasos resonaron junto a unas voces desconocidas charlando animadamente, provenientes del patio.

En un intento desesperado por no ser descubierta, tomé la mano de Eren y corrí jaloneándolo hacia la primera habitación vacía que pude encontrar: la habitación del _concierge._ Era la primera vez que veía este lugar, lleno de productos de limpieza de todo tipo. De hecho, el pequeño cuarto parecía mucho más limpio de lo normal, incluyendo a los objetos bien cuidados y ordenados.

Cerré con cuidado la puerta detrás de nosotros a la vez que Eren intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, con su frente arrugada por la confusión.

\- Eren... - lo llamé con precaución entre la oscuridad – Debes entenderme, por favor... Él asesinó a mis padres – esto último lo dije con toda la frialdad que me fue posible.

\- Eso no lo sabes, Mikasa. – refutó comenzando a desesperarse – El que esos hombres hayan pronunciado su nombre como bien nos has contado, no significa que sea precisamente él quien lo haya causado.

Solté un bufido para después recargarme sobre la pared. Si había algo que realmente me angustiaba era que él, por sobre toda la gente, dudara de mi capacidad. Les aclaré tanto a él como a Grisha mis razones y aún así no pudieron comprenderlo, era frustrante.

\- Armin debería saber que estás aquí, él podría hacerte ver los diferentes contextos de la situación sin necesidad de acudir a la violencia – sugirió Eren buscando mi hombro en la oscuridad, podía sentir cómo agitaba la mano con recelo.

\- Y tú, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Viniste sólo para llevarme de regreso a casa? ¿O para darme un sermón? – exclamé empezando a enfurecerme.

\- No – respondió con firmeza – Papá descubrió dónde conseguiste esos papeles falsos, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es? ¡Te estás metiendo en un grave problema!

\- No me interesa, además mientras les pague como prometí, no tienen porqué hacerme daño.

\- Mikasa, no tienes que hacer esto tú sola – murmuró. Estaba preocupado, como es lógico, pero debía entender que era algo en lo que sólo yo podía ser parte.

\- Claro que tengo, tengo y debo. Se trata de mi familia, Eren.

\- Nosotros somos tu familia ahora – le escuché decir, pero ya era tarde.

Vengaría a mis padres aún si debía deshacerme de todo aquel que intentase detenerme.

 **-Levi-**

Ya es tarde y Mikasa no ha aparecido desde la ceremonia, ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido? Le dije que necesito la lista con los reclutas nuevos, maldita sea. Desde la ventana de mi oficina puedo ver absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en el patio de entrenamiento y ni así logro visualizar a la chica, tendré que salir a buscarla, tsk.

Los pasillos del cuartel están completamente vacíos, todos deben estar en sus actividades, como debe ser.

 _Con un demonio, Mikasa, si terminaste perdiéndote en el cuartel por distraída, te llevarás el regaño de tu vida._

Pensé que lo mejor sería buscarla en su habitación, el lugar más lógico donde podría estar, pero al llegar y no obtener respuesta ni encontrarla dentro al abrir la puerta por la fuerza, fue cuando comencé a preocuparme en serio.

 _¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Se encontraría bien?... Tsk, claro que eso no me importa._

Ignorando mis pensamientos, caminé varios minutos por los pasillos intentando encontrar una pista, hasta que escuché unas voces provenientes de alguna habitación cercana a mi posición. Presté la máxima atención agudizando mis oídos y abriendo cada puerta de cada habitación a mi alrededor. Nada. Tal vez esas voces eran unos amantes escabulléndose de sus deberes para tener algo de diversión.

Sea como sea, no puedo permitir ese tipo de actitudes en la legión. Me enfoqué en encontrar la habitación correcta y por suerte las voces incrementaron cuando me acerqué a la habitación del _concierge_. Esos mocosos estaban acabados.

Cuando abrí la puerta, no esperaba encontrarme con el mocoso Jaeger y Mikasa tan juntitos y a oscuras en la habitación. La sola visión me llenó de ira, tanto que apreté con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, haciéndome un daño que no alcancé a notar. Si me soltaba, estaba seguro que abofetearía al mocoso castaño.

El chico se sobresaltó tanto que terminó golpeándose la cabeza, algo que me hizo sonreír internamente. Mikasa ni se inmutó.

\- Mikasa, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí y por qué no te reportaste en mi oficina cuando terminó la ceremonia? – pronuncié con la voz más calmada que mis enloquecidas entrañas me permitieron.

\- Fue mi culpa, capitán... Yo la distraje – respondió Eren mientras se rascaba la nuca y me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.

\- No te hablé a ti – le corté sin necesidad de elevar la voz. El mocoso estaba aterrado.

La chica azabache me dirigió una mirada asesina por un micro segundo que percibí perfectamente, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más relajada.

\- Lo lamento, capitán. Quería hablar a solas con mi hermano.

Mikasa Jaeger... Eren Jaeger... Sí, tenía sentido. Lo que no me cuadró, es que no se parecían en absolutamente nada.

 _Y pensar que por un momento quise estrangularlo._

\- Así que es tu hermano... Entonces tendrás que responder unas preguntas que quiero hacerte, Mikasa. Te veo en mi oficina.

Y dicho esto, me alejé de ellos sin importarme que Eren rápidamente me diera el saludo de la legión. Nada de eso importaba más en este momento, sólo saber la verdad.

 **-Mikasa-**

 _Maldito enano, no pudo haber llegado en momento peor que éste._

No podía creer que Eren se acobardara de esa forma, es cierto que el capitán es considerado el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero tiene sus debilidades y estoy segura de que las voy a encontrar.

 _Qué decepción, Eren. Pensaba que decías querer ayudarme._

Caminé echa humo hasta la maldita oficina del maldito enano capitán y me di cuenta de que no lograría nada si llegaba con este humor a hablarle, así que antes de entrar respiré hondo hasta tranquilizarme. Toqué la puerta delicadamente con los nudillos y esperé a que dijera ''adelante'' para entrar y acabar de una buena vez con esto.

\- Siéntate, Mikasa.

El enano estaba sentado en el sillón, el mismo sillón donde le ayudé a sentarse luego de encontrarlo tirado e inconsciente en el piso. Me señaló un espacio a su lado.

 _¿Qué se cree?_

\- Estoy bien así – fue lo único que alcancé a responder.

\- Tengo mucho para preguntarte, te cansarás – insistió.

No me quedó de otra, me acerqué y me senté prácticamente en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior. Mis palpitaciones se volvieron más agitadas al encontrarme nuevamente tan cerca de él.

\- Dime, Mikasa... ¿tú sabías que tu hermano es un titán cambiante? – soltó sin más.

Aquello me tomó desprevenida, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba preguntándome.

 _¿Eren? ¿Titán cambiante?_

\- No.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, probablemente no esperaba esa respuesta por parte mía.

\- Sabes que si me mientes tengo forma de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

\- No necesita amenazarme, en verdad no sabía eso de Eren – exclamé empezando a enfadarme.

Cruzó su pierna de tal forma que terminó rozando la mía, lo que me causó un escalofrío. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿y así quería deshacerme de este tipo?

\- Siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

\- Porque usted me lo pidió – respondí con obviedad.

\- No, Mikasa. ¿Por qué has venido a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Habría descubierto mi plan? ¿Estaba ahora en peligro? De ser así, he sido muy tonta al venir desarmada. Estaba perdida.

\- Creo que ya le he mencionado mi razón de estar aquí... - respondí para ganar algo de tiempo.

\- Sí, sí, quieres entrenar en la legión, pero no entiendo aún el porqué y qué tiene que ver tu hermano con todo esto.

\- Eren no tiene nada que ver...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué mencionaste a tu familia al llegar aquí el primer día?

Definitivamente esto se saldría de control si no encontraba una excusa para decirle, pero es que todo era culpa de Eren. Si se hubiera quedado en casa, las cosas seguirían su rumbo sin necesidad de interrogatorios tan alarmantes.

\- Capitán... - murmuré con impaciencia – no sabía que mi hermano era un titán cambiante, ni sabía tampoco que se uniría a la legión así como así, yo sólo he venido aquí con el fin de destruir a los titanes por el bien de mi familia, como seguramente hacen la mayoría de los soldados aquí...

De pronto, el sonido de un cañón interrumpió nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Qué fue eso...?

Pero yo sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta. El capitán iba a responderme pero un estruendo nos hizo dar un respingo y al voltear nos encontramos con Petra, una subordinada del enano.

\- ¡Los titanes han atravesado más allá del distrito Trost! ¡No hemos podido detenerles!


End file.
